Taking It Personally
by ShrinkingViolet713
Summary: After the events of "Manhunt," when Lwaxanna proposes marriage to Will, Will and Deanna have a talk.


**Please be kind, this is my first TNG fic and I'm only on season 3. But I just felt like after the events of "Manhunt," Will and Deanna needed to have a talk. Obviously, I own nothing.

As soon at Lwaxanna Troi had beamed down to the conference, which would undoubtedly take on a different tone now that the Antedian "dignitaries" had been revealed as assassins, Deanna spun and hurried out of the transporter room. She had put up a good front while her mother was still on board but all she had seen in her mind's eye for the last several hours was the image of her mother professing her intent to marry Will and Will hadn't even said no!

The doors of her quarters slid shut behind her and Deanna began to pace, furious all of a sudden. Oh, Deanna didn't blame her mother. Not only had Lwaxanna always been eccentric and incorrigible, but she was going through the "Phase" and could hardly been held accountable for her actions. However, Will's face had positively lit up when Deanna mentioned that a Betazoid woman's sex drive was at least quadrupled during the "Phase" and she could only imagine what Will was thinking at the prospect of having that at his disposal. Shock had prevented her from entering Will's thoughts at the moment of her mother's proposal but she was more than familiar with Will's sex drive.

Will watched Deanna rush from the transporter room and ran a hand over his face, sighing. "I think I need to go explain some things to her. If only I could figure them out myself."

Captain Picard chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes, yes Number One, that would be a good idea. And, if you could, please impress on Counselor Troi that, while her mother is certainly an…interesting woman, I have no desire to become the next Mr. Troi."

"Aye, Sir." Will turned and headed out. He stopped at Deanna's door and was more than a little surprised when the door refused to open or even chime. After a moment's pause, Will raised his hand and knocked.

"Not now, Commander Riker," Deanna's voice bit out from inside.

"Deanna," Will sighed. "I'd like to explain…please."

"There's nothing to explain Commander. Now if you don't mind, I'm very tired and would like to go to bed,"

"Imzadi," Will sighed in frustration, leaning his hand against the door. Much to his surprise, the doors slid open and he nearly fell inside. Once Will had righted himself, he found himself staring down at one very very angry Betazoid.

"Don't call me that, not now William! Not after what you did!"

"What I…Deanna, what exactly do you think I did? I hate to tell you this but your mother surprised me with her little announcement just as much as she surprised you."

"And you couldn't wait, could you?" Deanna snapped out, turning her back to him.

"Couldn't wait for what?" Will charged after her and stopped suddenly to avoid running into her when she spun to look at him again.

"I saw the look on your face Will, you can't lie to me. When we were briefing the Captain on my mother's condition and I said that during the "Phase" a Betazoid woman's sex drive _at least_ quadruples you looked like you'd just heard the best news in the world! And here's this woman, offering you every sexual fantasy you've ever had on a silver platter. And who cares if she's old enough to be your mother or if she actually _is_ my mother! You didn't even discourage her, Will you just went along with it! And then you stopped me from going after her, afraid that I'd spoil your perfect little fantasy!"

Will stared at her, open mouthed, and shocked beyond words. Somehow despite his intense familiarity with her, Will always managed to forget just how fierce Deanna's temper could be. Probably because she usually projected such an aura of calm and professionalism, regardless of her own feelings. Finally, after several uncomfortable seconds, he did the only thing he could think of. He laughed.

"And how is taking advantage of my mother's condition funny?" Deanna continued, her fury growing by the second.

"Boy you and your mother aren't exactly batting a thousand with your abilities this week are you?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"It's an ancient term from the Earth game baseball…I'll have Data explain it later. The point is-"

"I'm not interested in your pathetic excuses. Now get out of my quarters!"

"Now hold on just a minute Deanna. I let you have your say, as backwards and convoluted as it was, you're damn well going to let me have mine! First of all, and let me be _very_ clear about this, I do not now, nor have I ever wanted to marry your mother! Betazoid "Phase" or not, I'm not interested in her. When she announced our supposed marriage on the Bridge I was too shocked to do anything. And if you recall, when I did try to speak up she just kept talking over me! Another family trait, apparently. Besides, wasn't it you who warned the Captain that rejecting a woman during the "Phase" was a bad idea? I believe your exact words were that she would be shocked and deeply resentful and that she'd take it personally? I swear Deanna, the last thing on my mind was taking advantage of your mother's condition."

"But when we were with the Captain…"

Will chuckled dryly. "I wasn't thinking of your mother. The only Betazoid woman who I'm interested in sharing the "Phase" with is you, Imzadi."

"Oh," Deanna said softly, blushing. "I…I'm sorry Will. I don't know why I reacted like this. I took my frustration with my mother out on you and it wasn't fair."

"And I'm sorry I didn't object to your mother's plans quickly enough. I know it hurt you, I could feel it."

Deanna sighed, humiliated by her outburst. "You were right though. Rejecting my mother outright would have been a disaster."

Feeling her shame, Will pulled Deanna into his chest and held her there, stroking her back until he felt her relax. "Are we okay now?" he asked softly.

Reluctantly Deanna nodded and pulled herself upright. "We're fine."

"Good. Oh, the Captain wanted me to make sure that you knew that, despite your mother's charms, and his fondness for you, he has no desire to become your step-father,"

That succeeded in achieving the first genuine laugh that Deanna had experienced all day. "Tell him I understand and I'm not offended in the least. But I can't vouch for my mother."

Will pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I need to get going back to the Bridge." He turned to leave and was at the door before turning around with the same grin he'd worn in the Captain's Ready Room. "But if you need help yourself in about 20 years during the "Phase," you know where to find me."

When the door closed, Deanna let out a half laugh, half sigh. "Yes I do, Imzadi,"


End file.
